Destiny Cupid Arranged marriage?
by Moments of Insanity
Summary: Please review


Destiny Cupid Arranged marriage?

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : Sometime in 2002

Author's note:

1) BEWARE! Another really pointless story line infront, and also a lame attempt in humor.

2) The narrator is Ami, and it's a narration of a scene. I know the ending scene is not very clear, it's up to your imagination .

3) Thanks again to my editors Ice and Cerulean. They're very encouraging

Disclaimer: not mine.

This is ridiculous. Absolutely preposterous. It's illogical! I'm definitely not gonna to let them control my life. No. NO NO! What do they want? I already gave up my precious time being senshi with ridiculously short skirt, protecting Tokyo with soap bubbles. If that's not enough I already swore by my life to protect Usagi-chan from all the harms around, which includes her own cooking. My life has been spinning out of control; can't I even try holding on to my sanity?

I've seen that look when Mako and Mina try to set me up with a guy, that dangerous glint that sent shivers down my spine and which definitely screams trouble with a capital T. But this time, that glint came from Usagi-chan, accompanied by the all knowing smile from Setsuna-san. That is, in a sense, definitely even more dangerous.

Don't they ever learn? I am not for love. Nor will I ever understand, why they often try to set me up. Boys? Ewww. Boys have cooties. Now I sound like a five years old. But then, to me, boys are my ailment. Haven't they seen my allergy in action? A mere love letter will trigger a rash attack. Beside, it is not as if I don't have a life; I do have interaction with the opposite sex. You want examples? Hold on...er, yeah. Yes like Greg. Okay fine, there's only one. But who needs more than one? Geek? Yes, I do have to agree he is a geek. What? Yeah, I read as much as he does. So? Oh please don't continue with that thought, it is too depressing. I'm not a geek, and that's the end of it.

My dear god Hermes...why am I ranting? I'll tell you why if you stop interrupting me when I rant and rave. Where am I...yes, yes if only I wasn't at the wrong place at the wrong time, I wouldn't find myself in such a terrible situation. If only I hadn't eavesdropped on a conversation between Setsuna-san and Usagi-san. If only my ears were not sensitive enough to hear the words destiny, love, soul mates and time stream. If only...it doesn't take a genius to piece the information together. I think they're planning an arrange marriage. No it's not I think. It's "I know". That knowledge comes with the inherent ability to sense danger. Creepy isn't it? This brings me back to my current prediction. Don't they know arranged marriages never work? If it works, it will be like the sun rising from the west.

I would be way happier if they left me to my own devices, even though they might argue it might take me more time than the normal time. It is not that I'm not interested in the notion. But did I tell you that I spotted this totally dreamy guy across the street yesterday? I tell you that this guy has absolutely the best taste around. He wore a pastel blue turtleneck sweater and black pants that emphasized his tall slender form, and he has long curly flaxen hair that is tied back. He was walking with five people, and surprise, surprise, Mamoru-kun was in the group. I swear I have to ask Mamoru about him one day. But how can I ask without being so blatantly obvious? Why? I do have a reputation to defend.

Anyway, on with the discussion. I have many reasons to fight with my teeth and claws against this predicament. Simply because I don't believe in it. Sure, the love between Usagi-chan and her muffin is enough to put off any doubts about soulmates. But those romances are not for me. Who would associate me with love? No one. Not even myself. Of course, I dream about it, but those are only dreams, and the realistic side of me would instantly stamp those down. It helps me to keep in touch with reality and sanity. And I definitely need sanity when I'm dealing with the Senshi works. Have you seen Usagi-chan going nuts over Mamoru? Being the future queen, you would think she has some dignity. But nooo. I tell you she doesn't. She bursts into a water fountain at the smallest arguments she has with her muffin. She always has klutz attacks when she's around Mamoru-kun. Trust me, there is more that you don't want to see. And no thank you, I think I can survive without those experiences, and no silly soul mate will make me act like a complete idiot. It's my life. I'm not going to let my destiny be controlled by the well-being of the future Crystal Tokyo. Sorry. But my loyalty draws a line when it comes to this. And who said that destiny would give the best in life? If I look outside of destiny, I might even see that cute guy with me.

So what do I do?

Yes. You were suggesting? Talk to Usagi-chan! You haven't meet Usagi-chan before have you? It takes a whole day to explain to her the difference between eclipse and ellipse. Besides, that will hurt my princess; when she focuses her blue innocent eyes on you, you feel that you're going on a bumpy guilt trip. No. I have to solve this dilemma with the gentleman himself. So...so...think, think, Ami, think. Arghh. I am hopeless in social interaction, aren't I? A speech? Did you say that? Oh, you're heaven sent. A speech, a speech. That is an excellent idea. But how do I start with it? A proposal. Why not? We could pretend to have a relationship. That will solve the problem with Usagi-chan. But what about Setsuna-san? One problem at a time. I suppose so. I guess I could offer prayers and offerings to Chronos to ask him keep his guardian in the Time Gate. Ooohh I hate this, it's too random.

So my argument stands that destiny shouldn't have a hold over our lives. Come on, help me! I have less than 2 minutes to compose this. What else? Yeah, I guess the freedom of choice is right. That sounds soo lame. What about he will regret if he doesn't take this offer? You know, think-about-the-things-you've-missed arguments? What about hinting possible relationships with an outside person? Ah...I'm not sure about that, but it's better than nothing. Okay, why don't I repeat the ideas now. I'm a list sort of person, and I do worship organization.

Argument #1

Destiny has no control over our lives. This leads to the weightless idea of soul mates.

Argument #2

A freedom of choice.

Argument #3

There are more things to experience than this.

And finally a subtle hint of an outside relationship.

There, that's the best I could do in such a short time, which should shut him up. Give me a few more weeks and I could polish it into a thesis, decked out with quotes from Ancient Greek to Sonnets from Shakespeare. I'm invincible. Let's meet that unlucky fool.

Five minutes later

Uh-no, puppies eyes are not going to work on me.

No matter how green his eyes are.

No I'm not going to falter.

Never

Nope

Aghhhh!

Damn Cupid and Destiny. (Ending picture. Ami in Zoisite's arms.)

Owari.

I know it's a very lame attempt in humor (maybe there's no humor) also it's not my

best work. Just humor me and drop a review, maybe I'll improve (we can always hope).

Pretty please mail me 


End file.
